


Snared

by Baykit



Series: Tiny Adventures [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Giant Spiders, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: What's Four to do when everyone ends up Minish sized after teleporting to another Hyrule and they end up in sticky situation?
Series: Tiny Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Snared

Four blinked furiously, trying to get his bearings. They had changed worlds again and like usual, he had passed out. He wondered whose Hyrule they had ended up in this time. Woozily, he sat up. 

“Four!” Wind yelled as he tackled Four back to the ground. 

“Wind, what’s wrong?” Four asked, rubbing his head. 

“We changed worlds again but something is wrong!” Wind cried. 

“Wrong?” Four asked. 

“Just look for yourself,” Wind said, crawling off of Four’s chest. 

Four slowly sat up again. At first it looked like they were in the middle of a lush, green forest. But slowly Four realized, they weren’t trees at all. They were blades of grass. He was Minish sized. But so was…

“Wind, please tell me I’m wrong and we aren’t both Minish sized,” Four said. 

“Sorry,” Wind said. 

“What about the others?” Four asked. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them yet,” Wind said. 

That was right, he and Wind had gone to bed early at the inn while the other had still been downstairs. A scream reverberated through the air around them. 

“I think I know a good place to start looking,” Four said. 

Four and Wind burst through the grass into small clearing. Both he and Wind were out of breath. Making it this far had taken an agonizingly long time as Four had had to assist Wind around the standard Minish sized hazards like the puddles that were now the lakes. As Four looked up he slowly took in the scene before him. Time, Twilight, Legend, Hyrule, Sky and Wild were standing in the clearing, not moving a muscle. 

“Time! What’s going on?” Wind yelled, stepping into the clearing. 

“No! Wind! Don’t come any closer!” Time yelled back. 

“What happened?” Four cried. 

“We were looking for you guys, then Warriors screamed and when we looked back he was gone! We think there is some sort of trap around here,” Legend explained. 

Four scanned the ground around his friend’s feet and felt his stomach drop as he spotted thin, silvery threads surrounding them. 

“Guys, I can get you out safely but you need to follow my instructions exactly,” Four said. 

After several agonizing minutes the last of the Links, Legend, finally stepped out of the clearing. 

“Okay, Four I think you need to explain what’s going on,” Time said. 

“Unfortunately, it looks like you guys landed in the territory of a trap door spider,” Four said. 

“A what?” Hyrule said.

“Don’t worry, I know how to deal with it. But we need to hurry, they’re venomous,” Four said. 

Minutes later Wild, Hyrule, Legend, Sky and Wind stood with their bows ready while Time and Twilight stood by with their hookshots. Four walked up to the clearing with a boulder, or rather a pebble, hoisted high over his head. 

“Everyone ready?” Four asked. 

Quietly, everyone nodded their heads. With a heave Four chucked the pebble into the center of the clearing. Bursting from the ground, a massive brown spider lunged toward the pebble that had landed on top of its trip wires. 

“Now!” Four ordered. 

The spider wailed as Time and Twilight’s hookshots cracked through its exoskeleton. The lines went taunt as the spider tried to crawl back into its burrow. The wails grew louder as the first volley of arrows crashed against it. The spider spun, whipping Twilight off of his feet and throwing him into the grass. Four was about to yell of another volley of arrows when Wild ran past him wielding a ridiculously large glowing red sword. With a yell, Wild jumped on top of the spider, plunging the sword into the spider and somehow setting it on fire at the same time. As the thrashing of the spider finally stopped Four rushed past it. 

“Come on! The entrance should be over here,” Four yelled. 

Quickly, Four patted the ground around the area where the spider had emerged until he found the edge of the trap door. Twilight and Wild hefted up the edge of the trap door as Four and Time dropped inside. The burrow was cylindrical in shape, the walls made of a combination of dirt and silk. Warriors was lying at the bottom, impossibly still. Four only gave a sigh of relief after he noticed Warrior’s chest still rising and falling. 

“He’s only paralyzed. But we better get him out of here,” Four said. 

After some difficulty Time managed to hand Warriors up to Legend and Hyrule. Twilight hefted Warriors onto his back as Time and Four climbed out of the burrow. 

“Four, did you have to deal with stuff like this every time you shrank to this size?” Wild asked. 

“More or less. Come on, we need to find a safe place to lay low until we switch worlds again. Or at least until Warriors is well enough to come with us to look for a portal,” Four explained. 

“What if we can’t find one? Or if we’re still the same size when we teleport?!” Wind exclaimed. 

“We’ll deal with that when we come to it,” Time said, “Four, lead the way.”


End file.
